Sliver of Light
by cssszr
Summary: Percy Jackson is found guilty for committing a crime against the gods, and sentenced to a fate worse than he thought possible. Soon, though, he discovers new family and companionship with those he once considered enemies. With another war on the horizon, he must decide; stand with those who cast him out or fight for those who took him in.
1. Should've Died a Hero

The evening was rolling in, much like the waves along an expansive shore which seemed to overlook the edge of the world. The power of the rushing tide did little to mask the commotion of children screaming in delight, a mirth lost to their parents who sat to the side and spoke in hushed tones. But, secluded from all others, a lone man sat at the fringe of the coastline watching.

The man had perched himself upon a log, hands outstretched towards a bonfire crackling with fervorous intensity. A mumbled prayer escaped his lips; the words giving Hestia thanks for the warmth. He combed a hand through his shaggy black hair and sighed; it would be one of the last comforts he savoured there for a long while.

A flash appeared beside him, but his sea green eyes stayed buried in the flames. "I thought I had more time." "Zeus is an impatient man, you know this." A small smile graced his face. He did know. "Well, let's not keep the king waiting."

Percy stood, and as he looked over the beach and purple-hued sunset, a sense of finality washed over him. "Before we leave, I want you to know, most of the council is with you. The vote was rigged, but then, I'm sure you know that too." The young demigod turned to Hermes and nodded. He did know.

"You're one of the good ones. Thank you." The god smiled in appreciation and closed the distance between them. "Good knowing you, kid."

In a flash similar to the first, the duo appeared in the throne room of the Olympians. Percy gazed at the splendor of the room, then that of the gods within. All of the Council was present, all were here to witness his execution.

"Bow to your king!" Zeus thundered. Percy's jaw hardened. "My son is about to face his death at your hand and you demand his respect?!" A grin spread across the boy's face; his father never failed to have his back. "Thank you, Poseidon, but I can speak for myself. Zeus, go to hell."

Percy expected outrage from the god, but a smug smile shone on his face. "That's where you'll be soon, boy." A solemn look replaced his previous grin. He scanned the faces of the Olympians and saw his own feeling reflected back at him. Quiet acceptance.

"Let's get on with it shall we?" Zeus continued. "I know this began on the pretense of your death, but that will not be the case. Not by a longshot. The Fields of Punishment wouldn't be cruel enough for you." Apprehension filled the room, and Percy's stoic walls began to shake. Over the past few days, he had come to terms with the gods' decision. He would die, and with Hades and his own good deeds at his back, make Elysium, or if he wanted, rebirth. Now he understood Zeus was also privy to that, and wanted anything but.

"You, _boy,_" the word was spat with unexpected disdain, "are destined for Tartarus."

A collective gasp sounded. _Tartarus_, he thought, _oh gods no, not there, not again. _His only consolation was that he was not alone in his shock and fear. Zeus seemed to feed off it.

"Oh yes, Tartarus. Though, I have no doubt you will be killed soon after arriving, and as I said, death will be a stranger to you. I have thought long to remedy this, and a perfect solution came to mind. Your soul will be turned into that of a monster, much like Medusa."

Now, true chaos overtook the throne room. Outrage from all gods loved by Percy, shock and morbid interest from those not.

Marble cracked as Poseidon stood, trident in hand, aura glowing with a power not unveiled since the gigantomachy. "The Hero of Olympus, savior of us all, MY SON, will not be transformed into… into some beast!" Hestia suddenly appeared beside him and laid a strong hand on his shoulder, enfusing the sea god with hope and peace. He turned to look into her warm brown eyes, then sighed, reigning his aura and returning to his throne. Poseidon reluctantly nodded his thanks and she returned to her own. "My statement still stands." Though, through the barely restrained fury behind his eyes, everyone there already knew.

Zeus had gone from smug, to awed, and finally determined. He would see Jackson punished. "I care not for you _wish _to happen, brother, the vote is finished and my will trumps all. I am King of the Gods!" Thunder boomed for emphasis.

Percy saw his father begin to shake, and knew he had to do something before the god did something rash. His life was not worth a war tearing apart everything he and his brothers and sisters fought so desperately to protect.

"Dad!"

All eyes were on him.

"I love you. I love you so much. And if you love me, you'll stop. You'll let this happen." The demigod tore his eyes from his shoes and met his father's. A tear fell to the floor as Poseidon looked at his son. The sure conviction he saw quenched the fire raging in his heart. "But, but son you can't," he paused," _I_ can't stand by and let this happen."

Percy closed his eyes and inhaled a careful breath. "Then you have to leave. Because I won't watch what I sacrificed, what my friends sacrificed, what you all sacrificed so much for, be for nothing. I won't let it be in vain, and if you truly love me, you won't either."

Silence. Eyes locked, they communicated in a form that transcended words.

Then, "I will stay."

That was all Zeus needed. "Wonderful! See if you can't control that temper of yours in the future." Poseidon's eyes smoldered, but he said nothing.

"Now, come before me, child." Percy steeled his thoughts and stepped forward. If was going to lose his humanity, he would do so with dignity. The king of the gods raised a glowing hand, sadistic smile smeared across his face. The demigod fell to his knees, face contorted in pain. It felt as though his body was being seared, shredded, then orderly placed back together. What he felt was immense, but he refused to give Zeus the pleasure of hearing him scream.

Soon, the feeling subsided, and Percy rose, no longer demigod nor human. He was a monster, and he could feel it in the core of his being. His previous fatal flaw, undying loyalty, was distinctly unapparent. Any strong desire to be pure of heart was gone, and Percy felt utterly.. neutral.

He looked up, unfeeling, to the beings before him. "Son?" Hearing the concern in his voice, the monster turned to his father, eyes softening. "Any last words on the surface? Try and return and you will be killed on sight." Zeus did nothing to cover his glee as he held his master bolt high, ready to send him with a one-way ticket to the depths.

Percy merely sat, crossed his legs, and closed his eyes. A peace fell over him, a true acceptance of his situation. He would not fight, he would not cry, he would not even declare the evil of what had transpired. He would adapt because that was all he could do.

"So be it." Lightning cracked, and Percy dissolved into a mist of golden dust.


	2. A New Man, a New Monster

Percy lay sprawled across ebony sand, minuscule fragments of obsidian glass embellishing his exposed body with cuts that made even the slightest movements painful. "Just end it already. Hasn't this gone on long enough for you to derive your sick pleasure?" His words, he knew, were beyond those one in his position should speak, but caution was no longer priority.

A tall man stood looming over him, outward appearance young but golden eyes displaying wisdom and age far beyond that of the broken boy at his feet. Little emotion besides disappointment shown on the man's angled face. "Again." Percy grunted and dragged himself off the ground, a disheveled mess of hair falling over his fatigued black eyes.

His body was worn; arms battered from the constant collision of weaponry, legs wobbling from a weariness that slumped his back and held his head hung. The sea spawn's mind was equally thrashed, if not from the hours upon hours he fought and trained, then the solemn aspect of his situation. He had truly become the hopeless monster Zeus had wished to turn him into.

"Raise your weapon." Perseus took a ragged breath and obliged, straightening his posture best he could. His opponent didn't wait, immediately assaulting him with a series of quick precise blows that forced the weakened boy into a tight defense. Perseus tried yet again to hold off the onslaught of strikes sent forth, but his cracked walls quickly fell and the man sauntered over the wreckage. Perseus lay on the ground in exhaustion, barely conscious enough to feel being thrown over the man's shoulder.

He awoke, sensing the familiar warmth of fire. He blinked his eyes a moment, adjusting to the low light, then sat up and let out a beleaguered groan. The boy felt yet another familiar sensation; the throbbing pains of a brutal beating. "A little harsh today, don't you think?" The words felt unfamiliar as they exited his mouth so he rolled his jaw cleared his throat as he waited for the man's reply. All he received was a light hum of agreement, followed by an uneasy silence that descended weightily upon the pair.

Percy had by now become accustomed the Titan's silent nature and didn't push for a longer explanation, opting to lean against the cave wall and prod the hearth. "You'll have to be the best to survive the Tournament, boy." Percy glanced up curiously, surprised by the sympathetic undertone that lay buried beneath Kronos' words. "You're right, I'm not denying that. Only reforming is never a pleasant experience and neither is getting beat within an inch of my life."

Kronos let out a booming laugh that shook the cave. "Oh? I enjoy it, and that's reason enough." The young monster chuckled lightly, then broke into a fit of coughs that racked his chest. "I," he paused to catch his breath, "I can't say the feeling is reciprocated." Another hum, another silence.

This time it was Percy who severed it. "I still haven't come to terms with this. You helping me."

The Titan didn't respond for a moment. When Percy thought none would come, he said, "There are forces beyond myself at work here. I was a fool to think I could topple the gods on my own, as were you to think they would never use their power against you. These are mistakes we will both rectify. I have come to terms with what occurred in the past between us, with heavy consideration on the fact you are no longer a godling. I wish to see you thrive in Tartarus; you are a powerful ally with your new powers."

"I never said I would rectify anything." Kronos laughed again, "How you still stand by those who destroyed your comfortable easy life is impossible for me to understand."

"I never said I stand by them either. I'm just not with the 'raze Olympus' program yet." Kronos smiled wide. "Yet. The Fates love a good story, boy." Percy tried to cut in, but Kronos continued. "Silence. Sleep now, we will carry on in a few hours."

As a monster he only required an hour, if not less, of rest, but he would take what he could get. "See you in the morning. I hope your making scrambled eggs and bacon for breakfast." The titan didn't laugh at his attempt at humor. He sighed quietly and laid back on his makeshift bedding, soon falling into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
